


insert meaningful quote here

by holographiccatpun



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/pseuds/holographiccatpun
Summary: Do wounds ever truly heal?
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	insert meaningful quote here

Curt has never felt this kind of pain. 

It’s like he’s been dunked in a bath of ice water. His skin feels tight. His body is electric in the worst kind of way. 

Spies are trained to withstand torture. He’s been brutalized by his own friends in training for the hands of his enemies. They all wear scars from overzealous incidents, ones toted happily and shown off at each other’s expense. 

Those scars will not compare to this. 

That training, those actual interrogations, they have done nothing to prepare him. His gut roils with a ferocity alcohol and ipecac aspire to reach. He might be sick. If he didn’t know better he’d fear he’d been poisoned. 

Poison would be a far more kind than this, though. A quick, simple death would be welcomed at this point. He wants this torment to end. 

Owen cheated on him. 

The idea of _deceit_ always seemed so contrived to Curt. So pathetic. How could one person make someone so upset? It’s disgusting, almost, how much he’s let this other man under his skin without even knowing him. 

The disgust faded after a while, lending itself to a ache that set itself upon his bones. He’s too angry to be disgusted in himself, too hurt, too _broken._

It would have been different if it were for a mission, but this was of his own free will. He chose to look Curt, his partner, his _lover_ in the eyes and stab him in the back. Even looking at him from across the room brings up a feeling of utter betrayal Curt can’t force down. 

“Jesus Christ, Curtis, I apologized! It’s been four hours, you need to let the Monopoly game go.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey fuckers. go follow me on tumblr under the same user. send me anon hate for this.


End file.
